Peel On Record
Background *John Peel, by his own admission, was no musician. He could not sing in any other than a vibratoless low baritone He was fond of saying "you should hear me sing that" after playing a tune he was particularly fond of, but never carrying this threat out. and knew no instruments, He was given a guitar and practice amp for Christmas 1988 but surrendered the amp to his son William and had one of the strings broken by an unknown person, so never learned it., and so limited himself to spoken word appearances, whistling, and once only as part of a backing chorus to one of his favourite bands. *The exception to this rule is his performance of the original Top Gear sig on jew's harp, included on the BBC Records Top Gear album from 1970 *He admired musicians and, especially in the earlier years of his career, valued his friendships with some of those whose work he championed. Peel first made some tentative forays into management and production in the United States, notably during his time in California when he attempted to promote the career of The Misunderstood. Back in the UK, his popularity during 1967-69 made him an in-demand LP sleevenote writer and occasional producer, although he played down his abilities in the latter role. Music business apathy towards performers he respected eventually caused him to found and run a record label called Dandelion in 1969. It lasted into the early 70s, but by his own admission (again) Peel had no head for business and therefore, by only recording material he liked personally, made no money at all (despite gaining a UK chart entry for the band Medicine Head.) *Nevertheless, he was namechecked in a variety of songs by grateful bands either during sessions or in early releases. This page is an attempt to catalogue any occasions when he was either a performer on an official release (having refused to participate in any of the session recordings) or mentioned in the course of a song by name. Appearances *The Liverpool Scene: 'The Amazing Adventures of Che Guevara, Part 2 (LP- Amazing Adventures Of) (RCA: "Produced by John Peel") :Track features backchat between JP in control booth and poet Mike Evans in studio, following the lines "Billy Fury and John Peel track down/members of the outlawed Flint and/Denbighshire Hunt" *Tyrannosaurus Rex: 'Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (LP-My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair...But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows' (Fly, originally released on Regal Zonophone) :Peel reads a children's story at the conclusion of this track. He appeared to find this increasingly embarrassing, and on one show from the 90s did not play his contribution. *Tyrannosaurus Rex: 'The Misty Coast Of Albany (LP-Unicorn)' (Regal Zonophone) :Another children's story reading. *'Intro/Top Gear Signature Tune (Compilation LP-John Peel Presents Top Gear)' (BBC Records) :Includes Peel playing the theme tune on the Jew's Harp. *Carol Concert, broadcast 26 December 1970. :Despite his claim in 2004 that he had 'never sung on ANYTHING' with the exception of the Altered Images track, both John and Sheila are featured in the 'choir' singing Christmas carols. See Christmas. *Rod Stewart: 'Maggie May' :John was featured on Top Of The Pops purportedly playing the mandolin part, which would be difficult, since he is holding it flat on his lap. In fact, in 2003, Ray Jackson of the band Lindisfarne, who actually played mandolin on this, sued Stewart for royalties. Jackson claimed he was paid a small sum for the session and never made any more when the song became a hit. *Third Ear Band: 'Area Three (LP-Alchemy)' (Harvest) :John plays the Jew's Harp. *David Bedford: 'Some Bright Stars For Queen's College (LP-Nurses Song With Elephants)' (Dandelion) :Released on his own label, this features JP as a 'pipe twirler' along with several others. *Robert Wyatt: LP-Las Vegas Fandango (Archive Recordings) :A live recording at the Theatre Royal Drury Lane, 1974-09-08, but not available until 1994, and not officially released. Peel plays 'percussion', and it is also notable that Ivor Cutler and Mike Oldfield appear on this CD. *Altered Images: 'Song Sung Blue (LP-Pinky Blue)' (Epic) :The only other time John allowed himself to be caught singing, in a kind of rugby chorus background and some whistling, which he claimed was his own idea. Peel related the story of this recording session a few years later to John Walters: "I think I did a gig with them at Leicester Polytechnic. They were very very good. I can say this now: I was very smitten by Clare Grogan, the only time I’ve ever felt infatuated by a pop star…She was almost the only person, apart of course from my wife, who could have persuaded me to go into a recording studio and sing! Her and the drummer 'Tich' Anderson came and collected me after a programme. They hadn’t warned me about it beforehand, which is probably a very good idea, because I would have found excuses not to go. They took me out to a recording studio. On the way out there, I was horrified to find that the drummer and Clare, put together, weighed the same as me, which is a very depressing statistic. We got out there, and they wanted me to sing on 'Song Sung Blue', the Neil Diamond song." Transcribed from Peeling Back The Years, Part 5. *Intestines: 'The Man Speaks (LP-Borborygmus Vol. 2)' (Inept) :As might be expected, a spoken word contribution. *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'The First Corner/Edges/The Missing Place (EP-Temple Of Convenience)' (In Tape) :Sampled talkovers. *Andreas Ammer/FM Einheit: 'Voice-The Radio (CD-Radio Inferno)' (Rough Trade, UK release) :An ambitious album based on Dante's 'Divine Comedy'. *Spit: 'John Peel (CD-You Would If You Loved Me)' (Vinyl Communications) :Vinnie samples Peel's voice introducing his only Festive Fifty entry, 'Road Pizza', and subjects it to tape loops. *Dentist From Boscaland: 'Untitled (12 inch-The Dentist From Boscaland)' (Boscaland Recordings) :This is a hardcore acid band, and the release was on purple vinyl. *Carter the Unstoppable Sex Machine: 'Rubbish (single)' (Rough Trade) (1990) :Includes a sample of Peel saying, 'what do you think of the programme so far?'. *Fall: 'Symbol of Mordgan (LP-Middle Class Revolt)' (Permanent) (1994) :An instrumental track that has in the background a recording of Craig Scanlon of the Fall, on the phone to Peel with a match report of Manchester City v West Ham. This is taken from the Peel show from 12 February 1994. *Billy Bragg: 'Deck The Halls With Bows Of Holly' (Peel Session) :Bragg is playing live in the studio, and John joins in on this track: see 22 December 1996. *High Fidelity: Pig Might Fly (LP - The Omnichord Album) Plastique :This 2001 album by Sean Dickson's project includes a track built around a melody composed and played on an omnichord by Peel. *Emma Gibbs Loves Badges: 'Assured' (Utopia PANTS001) 7”: Patience *Cuban Boys: The Nation Needs You :A posthumous tribute containing numerous spoken samples (2005). *Satanicpornocultshop: 'Dandelion (mp3-Session 5)' (Tribute To John Peel) :Sadly, a posthumous contribution (released 2005). Name Checks *Soft Machine: 'The Moon In June' (Peel Session): :"How would you feel/In the place of John Peel/You can't please all the musicians/All the time". A song about doing a Top Gear session; more details in Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, p.64 *Tractor: 'Ravenscroft's 13 Bar Boogie (CD-The Way We Live/Tractor)' :Psychedelic folk rock duo (and see below) who Peel funded and persuaded to change their name from The Way We Live when they signed to Dandelion. *Damned: 'New Rose' (Peel Session) #1, recorded 1976-11-30. :Dave Vanian cheekily interjects the cry, 'Eat your heart out, John Peel!' *Nasty Media: 'John Peel (7 inch-Spiked Copy)' (Lightning) (1978) *Cockney Rejects: 'Flares 'N Slippers (7 inch)' (Small Wonder) :This may be the session recording, which would explain the 'Awright, John?' and 'Thanks, John!' exclamations which top and tail it. *Skids: 'TV Stars (7 inch-Into The Valley)' (Virgin) :Recorded live at the Marquee and famed for the 'chorus' of 'Albert Tatlock'. Originally recorded as a Peel Session. *Miniatures Vol. 1: 'John Peel Sings The Blues Badly'. Norman Lovett impersonates John, strumming one chord on a guitar to the memorable lyrics, "I gave myself a ring/To make sure I was not in/But I was/Because I answered/Wasn't that a funny thing/Oh yeah." He then announces that he intends to go and buy an inflatable Kenny Dalglish doll. 'Miniatures' was an album of 50 tracks all less than a minute long, with the invited artists including Robert Fripp and Andy Partridge of XTC. It was compiled by Morgan Fisher (Mott The Hoople, British Lions). Released 1980. (Cherry Red) *Altered Images: 'Song Sung Blue' (Peel Session) #3, recorded 1981-09-04. :It would appear that Clare Grogan is attempting to get John to sing along with the chorus, on the grounds that 'anybody can sing this...this is your big moment.' Apparently, he voiced over 'Not on your nelly' on the first broadcast. However, as can be seen above, she managed it eventually. *Mad Professor: 'John Peel Dub' (Peel Session) One and only, recorded 1982-09-23. :John's rather sour comment on this was "I’m not certain that having something that sounds like a bunch of old washing machine parts being dragged around in a sack named after you is entirely complimentary." *Doctor And The Crippens: 'Peely Backwards' (Peel Session) #1, recorded 1988-05-08. *Overlord X: 'The Dedication' (Peel Session) #2, recorded 1988-08-02. :Peel and Walters are named amongst many others. *Television Personalities: 'Part Time Punks (7 inch-Where's Bill Grundy Now? EP)' (Kings Road) :Includes the line 'then they go to Rough Trade to buy Siouxsie & the Banshees / They heard John Peel play it just the other night'. *O Level: 'The John Peel March (LP-1977-1980: A Day In The Life Of Gilbert & George)' (Rev-Ola) :Recorded in April 1978 but not released until the Revola compilation was issued in 1992. *Mekons: 'Skid Row' (Peel Session) From session #6, recorded 1987-02-10. :A cover of the Merle Haggard number, includes an extra verse: 'well hello John Peel what we want to know / When you going to quit? Where will we go? / We'll never get played on the radio / But we'll see you down on skid row.' *Bleach: 'Jingle' (Peel Session) Recorded 1990-11-20. :Ipswich band Bleach recorded a short jingle for their debut Peel session, first broadcast 02 December 1990. Based on their single 'Wipe It Away', the song includes the line, 'we tune our dials to Radio One / the week just ain't the same if we don't listen to John'. Afterwards Peel commented, 'that's the way to get yourselves rebooked, no question'. *Black Star Liner: 'Harmon Harroot (12 inch EP-Smoke The Prophets)' (Soundclash) *Bis: 'We Love John Peel' (Peel Session) #2, recorded 1996-06-04. *Wauvenfold: Clip (Clopped For Peel) (session)#1, broadcast 04 December 2001, recording date unknown :Session version of instrumental that later appeared on the 3 Fold album. *Jeremy: 'I Wish I Was John Peel's Son (Compilation LP-Suction Prints)' (Sorted) (1998) :Brief (52 seconds) and to the point feedback drone. Played by Peel on his 10 September 1998 show. *10 5 Neuton: 'Thanks John' (Peel Session) :An instrumental, after which Peel comments, 'Thanks 10 5 Neuton for the session.' One and only session, recorded 1999-03-09. *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Oh Cha Cha Cha And Once Again Ladies & Gentlemen I'm John Peel And While Only A Minor Political Activist I'd Like To Say That Man Or Astroman Is Indeed My Favourite Band Even Moreso Than The Fall' (Peel Session) From session #5, recorded 1999-06-27. *Dalek Beach Party: 'John Peel (LP-Dead Men On Holiday)' (white label) :A tribute from an unfortunately named album (2003). *CLSM: 'John Peel (Not Enough) (12 inch)' (G-Core) :This happy hardcore epic made the 2003 Festive Fifty at number 9. Apart from John, it mentions other Radio 1 DJs such as Dave Pearce, Judge Jules and Pete Tong in the process of bemoaning the fact that JP is the ony one to play hardcore tracks above 120 bpm. *Jon E Cash: 'Cami Carzee-John Peel VIP Dub (CDR)' (white label) :John is namechecked throughout. Played by him on 04 May 2004. *Tractor: 'John Peel's Boogie 2006 (CD-John Peel Bought Us Studio Gear And A PA)' (Ozit Morpheus) :Psychedelic folk rock duo who had previously recorded for Dandelion (see above). *Helen Love: 'John Peel Roadshow (7 inch-Calm Down Dad)' (Elefant) :Affectionate and effervescent tribute from a favoured JP band, written as if he were still alive (2009). Footnotes Category:Lists Category:Discography